<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness by aurawinterrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090255">Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/pseuds/aurawinterrain'>aurawinterrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arranged Marriage, Butler Iwaizumu Hajime, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru Being an Idiot, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining, Prince Oikawa Tooru, demon prince au, no one dies, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/pseuds/aurawinterrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I see the way you look at him, Iwaizumi.” </p><p>Iwaizumi dropped his gaze, letting out a shaky breath. </p><p>‘Oikawa is happy,’ he reminded himself. ‘And his happiness, is my happiness,’ </p><p>Or, <br/>Iwaizumi is just a head butler helplessly in love with the prince, but when the kind suddenly falls ill and Oikawa has to find a partner, would he be able to ignore his feelings and pull himself together to stand by Oikawa’s side?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Oikawa Fic Exchange Spring 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrandQueen01/gifts">TheGrandQueen01</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! It's my first timing writing such an AU, also really wanted an excuse to use the phrase "his happiness is my happiness" so those two kinda merged together into this mess. Honestly not really proud but I had like 3 scrap pieces before finally settling on this one, I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa pushed open the door to his father’s bedroom gently, not wanting to startle the figure lying on the bed. He made his way to the chair that was situated beside his father, wondering what was so urgent that Iwa-chan literally dragged him out from his late-night bath and demanded that he go meet his father now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru,” His voice was thin, weak. It was nothing like the usual firm, the authoritative image that his father represented, but that had all been stripped away when he collapsed at the royal ball a few weeks ago. It was so sudden that it caught everyone by surprise, even Oikawa. “I don’t have much time left. You’re my only son, I raised you up with my own two hands, my own principals. You’re the only one I trust to take over the position as King.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince’s eyes widened in shock, already opening his mouth to protest only to be silenced. “This isn’t a request, Tooru. It’s a command. Take it as my dying wish, if you will. There’s just one condition to take over the throne  - you need to be married. If you don’t, the position of the king would land in your uncle’s hands,” Both his and his father’s face scrunched up in disgust at the mention of his uncle. Oikawa himself didn’t have many memories of his father’s brother, but he knew enough. He was always up to something - marrying a random woman and forcing her to conceive a son for him just so he could take over the throne. The whole kingdom would be thrown into chaos if he gained such power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You understand the severity of the situation, don’t you? I don’t ever, ever want to see the people under </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>command. I’ve personally picked up a few princesses from neighbouring kingdoms. You can get to know them, or you can propose a partner or your choice. I do want you to marry out of love, though. If it’s possible before I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father! Please, no more talk about your death.” Oikawa was close to tears, unable to bear the thought of facing the world alone. “I promise, I’ll do my best to look for a partner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And although he said those words with such conviction, when he was back in his room, he collapsed against the door, body trembling with poorly suppressed sobs. It was Iwaizumi who found him curled up on the floor, tear streaks running down his face, whimpering softly in his sleep. The butler let out a soft sigh, already guessing what had happened. Picking Oikawa up princess style, he tucked </span>
  <span>his</span>
  <span> the prince in, and if the latter asked later if anyone had kissed him on the forehead, he would deny the fact vehemently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa did his best to find a partner, he really did. Besides performing his duties dutifully as a prince, he reserved his nights for dates with the princesses that were handpicked by his father, but they usually ended up in them fawning over Oikawa’s good looks and it made him uncomfortable, so a second date never happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps my standards are too high</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as the door clicked shut behind him when he arrived home after what he deemed as a ‘failed date’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa. You’re back.” His head snapped up at the familiar voice, features immediately melting into a smile when he met Iwaizumi’s gaze. “You’re still up, Iwa-chan.” He sounded relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem worn out. I guess women are really tough to deal with. Would you like a cup of tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…. Yeah, that sounds wonderful right now. If only the princesses were half as good as you, Iwa-chan. I would marry them in a heartbeat.” Oikawa loosened his tie, tossing it aside. He was too busy mumbling about how most of them were just blinded by his incredible beauty, that he failed to notice how Iwaizumi had paused when he heard those words, a wonderful red blush adorning those tan cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, when the butler finally got Oikawa to get to bed, he lay down on his bed in the shared room with all the other maids and butlers, realising that his crush on the prince wasn’t as tiny as he thought it was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>He covered his face, burying his head under the covers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Still, he knew what was the best for Oikawa, no, he knew what was best for the kingdom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He would be happy with a woman, a princess. Someone who can sit next to him on the throne, leading the kingdom successfully for years to come. And OIkawa - he would be happy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His happiness is my happiness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 3am when Oikawa found himself violently being shaken awake. “Just, 5 more minutes, Iwa-cha. Please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your father-” Iwaizumi’s voice was chock-full of emotions, and those three words snapped Oikawa awake. He threw off the covers, barely acknowledging that his butler had thrown a robe over his pyjamas as they practically dashed to the king’s bedroom. There were yells everywhere, and everyone was crowding around the door. Oikawa paused there, feeling like the noise was too much, everyone was too close, and his father, his father was so close but-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Iwaizumi’s voice pierced through the voices, somehow grounding him amidst this mess. “Oikawa, you gotta breathe. Breath with me, okay? In, out. In, out.” The fog that was surrounding his mind was finally starting to clear, and he closed his eyes, focusing only on the voice of his butler, no. His friend. Iwaizumi looked down and realised how badly Oikawa was trembling, so he ignored all future consequences for such bold actions, and pulled the prince into his embrace, hoping that this could offer the comfort that he surely needed in such a situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noting how Oikawa’s tense body finally started to relax, he released his grip on the prince, pulling away to assess the current situation. Pushing the latter behind him, forming a sort of human shield, he requested that they calm down, panicking would do no one good. Eventually, the chaos died down and they were all seated in a mostly orderly manner down the hallway. After what seemed like a lifetime, the door creaked open, and the doctor called for Oikawa. He turned to Iwaizumi, and for the first time in his life, he saw fear reflected in those caramel brown eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right here.” He said, giving Oikawa’s hand a light squeeze before letting him go. “He hasn’t got long to live, I’m afraid. Right now, he’s still conscious, but I can’t tell when he will slip into unconsciousness or when his body will start to fail him. I told him to take his chance to rest as much as he can, but he requested to speak with you one last time.” With that, the door clicked shut behind him. Oikawa felt like he could hardly </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he forced himself to pull it together - he couldn’t break in front of his father. Yet, once he was kneeling beside the bed, he felt tears trickle down his cheek, and a muffled sob escaped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You silly boy, why are you crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I haven’t found a partner yet, what do I do? Uncle is-he is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not dead yet, Tooru. Besides, I don’t want to rush you to marry someone you don’t want just to save the throne. That would make us equally as despicable, no? For now, I’m just glad I’m not dead. Until the day my heart stops beating, I’m not handing over the position of king to anybody. Besides, I’ve been doing a fair bit of research myself regarding the laws, and I think I’m on to something. I just wish I had time… Alright, stop crying now. It’s late, you should go back and rest. Your dad’s still as strong as a horse, I won’t die that easily.” Oikawa only sobbed harder at his father’s words, but he left obediently, glad to see that the hallway had cleared and no one was there to witness how pathetic he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one except for the butler who was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest as he waited patiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan…” He whispered, and before he knew what he was doing, the demon prince buried his head into Iwaizumi’s chest, even though he was the taller one. They stood there until Oikawa stopped sniffling, and if anyone realised that Iwaizumi never came back to the servant’s rooms, no one said anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She seems pretty nice, I think I might have found the one, you know?” Oikawa chirped happily, flopping down onto the couch. As always, Iwaizumi was waiting up for him, a pot of tea ready, but it seemed like it wouldn’t be needed today since Oikawa hasn’t stopped talking since he came back from his date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That great, the king would be pleased.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right? And the type of spells their family grew up with perfectly complements mine, I feel like we were simply meant to be~” Oikawa sighed happily, completely ignorant of how Iwaizumi’s face was slowly scrunching up into a frown. He turned away, trying to swallow past the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... If there is nothing I can help you with, I will excuse myself for the night.” His voice sounded oddly tight, but Oikawa didn’t seem to notice. Instead, the brunette simply waved him off, a silly smile still plastered on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for staying up to listen to me, Iwa-chan~ You think she will be willing to hear me ramble about things like this too?” Iwaizumi bit his bottom lip so hard he tasted blood, but he managed to pull himself together enough to agree, then he all but dashed to his room, hoping that no one else was awake at this ungodly hour to watch the usual stoic head butler break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Initially, Iwaizumi was able to convince himself that Oikawa might not actually like the princess, that it might have just been an error in his initial judgement, but it clearly wasn’t the case. There were more dates, more happy reporting, and before he knew it, he was seeing Oikawa less and less. The prince spent all his free time either holed up in his office texting his girlfriend, or actually heading out to hang out with her. It should be something worth celebrating, really, since he knew the consequences of Oikawa not taking the throne before his father passed. The whole castle was alive again, with news that the seemingly insatiable demon prince was actually settling down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were looking up for the king too - even though the doctors said that he only had a few months to live, he was seemingly going against fate when those few months passed by peacefully. If anything, he was looking healthier than before. So, Iwaizumi was really surprised when he called for him so suddenly, saying that it was urgent. (but do not bring Oikawa with you, he specifically instructed.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abandoning the task at hand, he made his way up to the king’s chamber, slightly curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gone out to the movies.” and though he didn’t specify with </span>
  <em>
    <span>who, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the butler could tell from the knowing smile on the king’s face that he got the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really wasn’t intending on pressuring him to find a partner, so I’ve been doing a little digging around. I’m basically left with nothing to do except for the few paperwork that still comes my way. While doing that I stumbled across a really old piece of news that explores the validity of the rules of handing over the throne, and really, it turns out you don’t need to have a partner to do so.” Iwaizumi couldn’t think of a word to describe his feelings at that moment - it felt like his whole body went cold. There was a possibility that Oikawa wouldn’t even need to get married, but now the question was really, was he going to be against the idea of marriage now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry sir… but why are you telling me this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I see the way you look at him, Iwaizumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart stopped. All of a sudden, the room felt stuffy and hot, and his fingers wouldn’t stop trembling. He let out a laugh to relieve some of the tension in his body, but it sounded more like a strangled exclamation more than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know what you are talking about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took you in when you were just a child, Iwaizumi. I practically raised you alongside Oikawa. I think that if anyone should tell him this news, it would be you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a bit, at least until he managed to calm the raging thoughts in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa’s happy,” He started, dropping all formalities for the time being. “If I come up and tell him this, he might become confused. I don’t want to ruin this for him. I think, if he’s happy, I can be happy too. Besides, destiny sure is cruel, right?” Before he knew it, a tear was rolling down his cheek. He could only hope that it was dark enough in the room to hide his expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After Oikawa’s finally found someone he likes, the whole rule turns out to be void. I’m sorry sir, I don’t think I can do what you asked me to. I think you should tell him this piece of news yourself. If you would please excuse me-” He was out of the door without even hearing the latter’s response, too focused on trying to get back to his room as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gods seemed to hate him, because for some stupid reason he had to bump into the last person he would have liked to see then. Oikawa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan! The movie was- wait. Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got sand in my eyes, how careless of me. You can tell me about the movie at night… I have to get back to the task at hand.” He avoided all eye contact, even though a fool could tell that he was lying. Still, he left without so much as a goodbye, leaving Oikawa standing there in the hallway by himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… there’s no sand here, in the castle…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi started to avoid Oikawa like the plague from then on, even though he knew that it was being unfair to the prince. Oikawa tried his hardest to speak to him, but in between his dates and duties, it was hard to catch a break. So, when the butler walked into the dining hall at 7 in the morning, he was surprised to find Oikawa sitting right there, digging into a plate of fluffy pancakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa brightened at the sight of him, and his cheery expression made his heart skip a beat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s rare to see you up so early, Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I usually stay in bed until 9, then one of the maids would wake me up. Though you used to pull me out of bed before, what happened to that?” Behind that innocent question lay his true intentions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you avoiding me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The question rang loud and clear between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been busy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Busier than me?” It was clear that Oikawa was hurt, and Iwaizumi didn’t blame him for it. It was selfish (and also rather out of line) to behave in this way. He pushed all his responsibilities for Oikawa onto the maids and other butlers, turning to burying himself in the other work around the huge castle so he could draw a line between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Forget it. I’m just here for breakfast. There’s been so much more work lately, and I just figured I wanted a headstart today so I would have more spare time in the evening.” Oikawa pushed his half eaten plate of food away, and padded over to the exit. He paused at the door slightly, almost as though he was waiting for Iwaizumi to call him back. Silence greeted him, so he gritted his teeth and swung the door open, closing it with a satisfying bang before heading up to his office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only when he was sure that Oikawa was gone, did Iwaizumi move. He cleared the plate, heading down to the kitchen to prepare a few sandwiches, wrapping them up. He left them on the counter, with instructions to bring them up to the prince during his break. On it, there was a small sticky note, with just two words on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘11pm, tonight.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time 11pm rolled around, Oikawa was exhausted. Still, he perked up when the door to his room creaked open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you say anything, I just want to apologise. What I did was childish and uncalled for. It made sense in my head at that moment though. You had your hands full with balancing the duties that you’re going to take on, and with your girlfriend. I figured - you would probably be too busy to notice if I was the one bringing food up to you or if it was one of the other butlers.” Iwaizumi stood near the door, almost as though he was ready to bold at any second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it was also because I was selfish. Because the closer I got to you, the more I-” He closed his eyes, swallowing audibly before continuing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The more I wanted to make you mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>got Oikawa’s attention. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not asking for anything, I said that to let you know that you didn’t do anything wrong. I was the selfish one for distancing myself from you. Besides, you were happy with your girlfriend. Even if you don’t have to marry to take over the throne-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” OIkawa jumped up, face turning slightly red from the anger that was suddenly burbling up to the surface. “What the hell do you mean? All these past months you saw me go on dates after dates like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fool</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and now you’re telling me I don’t have to marry? What was everything for, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was after you settled down. Your father called me up to tell me the news. Said I should be the one to tell you. I couldn’t bring myself to. You were happy- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy. Right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa closed the distance between them in three huge strides, an unreadable expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you get to decide what I’m feeling, then? How’d you know I was actually satisfied? Yeah, the dates went well, so what? Did I say that she was perfect enough to be my partner for life?” Anger was dissipating from his words, and his voice was trembling as he forced himself to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only one who was worthy of that in my eyes was you, Iwa-chan. It was always you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stunned into silence, Iwaizumi stood there for a good few seconds, trying to process what Oikawa just said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? How can this be- I’m just your butler-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And my friend. I grew up exploring these hallways with you by my side. Whenever I was about to get into danger you were there to save me. That time I got distracted by a flower on the road and you rushed out there to save me from an incoming car even though I could cast spells and you couldn’t; all the times you stayed up to help me with my workload; the way you know just how to pull me out of a slump or to calm me down… no one knows me like you do, Iwaizumi. I think deep down inside, you know that too. Princess Mina is kind, but she’s nothing compared to you. In fact, when my father told me I had to find a partner to inherit the throne, the first thing that popped up in my head was ‘But I can’t envision anyone by my side besides you’.” Oikawa was still moving closer, taking Iwaizumi’s hand in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t know what made you think that you would never stand a chance, because for me, if you asked me to choose between any woman in the world and you, I would pick you in a heartbeat.” With that, he pressed his lips to Iwaizumi’s. It was sloppy, awkward - everything that could be used to describe a first kiss. Yet, Oikawa had a satisfied smile when he pulled away, and Iwaizumi was so flustered that his face turned as red as a beetroot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi finally said, pulling Oikawa close to his body, even though he was slightly shorter than the prince. “I was wrong for assuming that I wouldn’t stand a chance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pulled away slightly, pouting down at his butler. “Right, and you were a huge meanie, Iwa-chan. When you didn’t speak to me for weeks I thought I did something wrong.” He huffed, turning away in mock annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I promise I won’t do that next time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There better not be a next time!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, everything worked out perfectly - or at least as perfect as it could. Oikawa’s father wasn’t surprised when his son burst into the room announcing that he was dating Iwaizumi, and Mina didn’t hold it against the prince when he told her about his feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suspected something like this was going on, anyway,” She had confessed. “When you were with me it almost felt like you were picturing someone else entirely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the next thing he knew, he was stepping up to officially inherit his throne, with Iwaizumi by his side. After the coronation ceremony, Oikawa slipped away from the crowd, desperate to find somewhere quiet to settle his thoughts. It felt wrong to step on the throne even when his father was still alive, but he knew it was for the best. Someone pressed a can to his forehead, jerking him out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I would find you here. You didn’t eat much at the dinner, so drink something, at least.” iwaizumi lowered himself next to Oikawa, and the latter naturally leaned into his body when he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, everything still feels so surreal. It felt like this past year was just a whirlwind of events. My father fell sick, then I had to find a partner, and then right after I thought I would have to settle for Mina you were there. Honestly, I still can’t believe that I’m the king, now. It’s… scary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, and I’ll be by your side, as always.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you learn to be so cheesy, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa teased, which earned him a light smack on the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch~ You gotta be careful about hitting me now, I can sue you for assault-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You wouldn't,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa only grinned, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder as a comfortable silence settled down on the duo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, this is nice. If someone told me a year ago that I would be dating my childhood friend, I would laugh nervously and tell them if they were sane. The road here wasn’t easy, but in the end, I think the answer is kinda simple. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As long as I have Iwa-chan by my side, I feel like I’m invincible. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>